


Upside Down

by loudmindsquietpeople



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Otayuri established relationship, Otayuri fluff, Victuuri on opposites day, Yakov is weird, actually, everyone is weird, victor and yuuri are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudmindsquietpeople/pseuds/loudmindsquietpeople
Summary: A series of one-shots in which our favorite gang of ice skaters reveal unexpected new aspects of their personalities, including...1. Pissed off Yuuri Katsuki!2. Out of Control Otabek!3. Yakov has a secret!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this story out! I actually hurt my hand today in pretty much the same way Yuuri hurt his, so this story is drawn from personal experience lol. This is my first time on Ao3, so please leave comments and let me know what you think! :)

1\. Katsuki Yuuri Is Pissed Off 

     As far as anyone knew, no one had ever seen Katsuki Yuuri lose his temper. They had seen him huffy over some offensive behavior, righteously angry on behalf of others when they were dealt some injustice, and even genuinely furious with Victor over serious arguments, but no matter what, Katsuki Yuuri had _always_ kept his words and actions under strict control.

     Until the day the Russian team would forever remember as “Katsudon’s Darkest Hour.”

     The Incident started innocently enough. Yuuri hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before, and his focus during training was suffering for it a little. A little, though, turned out to be just enough to cause Yuuri to over-rotate during a jump and lose it in the landing, causing him to come down hard onto a corner of the rink’s entrance with his hand. When he got the injury, Yuuri didn’t let out so much as an epithet, much less an actual swear word. The wound, however, was serious, leaving a large swollen bruise defacing his left palm. The swelling and discoloration were serious enough that both Yakov and Victor insisted that Yuuri get checked out at the hospital, where Victor’s fears were confirmed. Yuuri’s hand was fractured in two places, and was going to take 3-6 weeks to heal completely. He would be able to continue skating, but not for another week at least.

     What happened next led to The Incident that would end up being held in memoriam as one of the darkest days in the Russian skating team’s known history.

     “Well, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, you’re going to need to take it easy for the rest of the day. I wrote you a prescription for some pain killers, but that will take time to fill,” the doctor said as he continued scribbling notes on Yuuri’s chart. “I’m going to go ahead and give you two while you’re here, to hold you over until you can get the rest. That should take care of you until your husband gets the prescription filled.”

     Victor thanked the doctor enthusiastically, more than happy that Yuuri would be relieved of his pain.

     Yuuri, who could neither speak nor understand Russian, had no idea what was going on, but he trusted Victor to take care of everything. So when the doctor offered Yuuri two white pills and a paper cup of water, Yuuri took them willingly. After all, it was probably just aspirin to help with the pain, and his hand really was throbbing. It wasn’t like he would be taking anything that would inhibit his reasoning or anything. He would be _fine_.

     By the time they made it back to the rink for Victor to finish his practice (per Yuuri’s explicit instructions), Yuuri had gone completely silent, his vision unfocused as he took in his surroundings. It wasn’t until Victor was already back on the ice practicing his routine that anyone heard Yuuri speak.

     “Fucking asshole.”

     Mila, Georgi, and Yakov all turned to look at Yuri Plisetsky who had been practicing his splits against the wall behind them, but even Yuri Plisetsky was frozen, staring back at Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in shock.

     “Stupid fucking asshole,” Yuuri repeated, glaring at Victor as he continued working through his routine. “Why the hell do I love him so damn much, anyway?” They had all been staring at Yuuri, had seen his mouth move. There was no mistake. That profanity was coming directly out of the mouth of actual angel _Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov_.

     “Yuuri,” Yakov said hesitantly, drawing Yuuri’s attention. “Are you feeling alright? Is something the matter?”

     Yuuri turned his blurry glare on Yakov now and said, “Why the hell should I be alright? I’m training with a bunch of drama-obsessed prima donna foreigners who think that the appropriate way to deal with life is to seduce random co-workers and then write fucking _skating programs_ about it. On top of that, I broke my fucking hand today, which hurts like a bitch, thank you very much, and now I have to watch my melodramatic-as-fuck husband choreograph a short program about fucking me senseless every night because it’s the sequel to last year’s program about our wedding ceremony. I also have to run around giving every fucking skater in the entire bracket love advice because they can’t accept that _they’re all fucking gay_ and they can’t handle the fact that they’re constantly giving each other bedroom eyes while swearing they’re fucking straight. Especially Yurio and Otabek.”

     Georgi and Yakov swung around to look at Yuri, shocked. His face was roughly the same shade of red as the Chinese flag. Yuuri, however, just went on ranting. “Seriously, Yurio, what the actual fuck? You think you’re the only one texting me at _three o’ clock in the fucking morning_ about your love life? Cuz, you’re not. Otabek was texting me until _five fucking a.m._ this morning because you posted on Instagram, _for everyone to see_ , that you were fucking straight. Really? You guys have been going at it like fucking rabbits for _a year and a half_ now. Just suck it up and admit that you’re gay. I’m not saying you have to come out to the world or anything, but _come on_. Shit, even Lilia knows that you’re sleeping together so just grow the fuck up and admit it, you little brat. _You’re hurting your boyfriend’s fucking feelings_. Fix it.”

     By now, Yuri’s face was a startling shade of white and he was already dialing Otabek’s number to beg for his lover’s forgiveness and make things right between them. Victor had also finished his skate and was heading over to the crowd gathered around Yuuri to find out what the fuss was about. He was totally blind-sided when he got close enough to make out the words spilling from his precious husband’s lips.

     “—another fucking thing. Why the fuck did JJ get bronze when Otabek’s program was obviously so much fucking better? Were the judges fucking _blind_? What the hell was that? And you, Goergi! Why the hell are you _still_ writing programs about Anya when she has two fucking kids and a husband now? _Move the fuck on_. Get a fucking cat and stop blogging about it! You only dated for two months! Get back out there and find a partner who is worthy of your devotion. Poor fucking Yakov has had to help you choreograph and train too fucking many programs about nasty breakups. Cut him some damn slack. Mila is the only one here who has any kind of fucking sense, and she’s _insane!_ Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this team? I love you all so fucking much, but sometimes I just want to beat the shit out of _each one_ of you _individually.”_

     Trying to hide his shock, Victor broke through the crowd, approaching Yuuri and bending to kiss him. Before he could, Yuuri greeted him with a pouty, “You’re finally back? About damn time. You left me alone for too long, you asshole.” An American English expression flitted through Victor’s mind as he pressed his lips to Yuuri’s: “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He didn’t know how Yuuri’s mother would feel about the swearing, but Victor felt oddly aroused hearing such harsh profanity coming out of the same mouth that usually uttered only sweet nothings and tender encouragements.

     Though Victor had intended the kiss to be just a chaste peck on the lips, Yuuri had other ideas. He wound his arms around Victor’s neck and kissed him passionately (if a little sloppily thanks to the pain medication). When Yuuri finally let him come up for air, he looked Victor straight in the eye, and in front of everyone said, “Take me home _and fuck me_.”

     Victor almost passed out right there. Then he choked on his breath. His body reacted immediately to the harsh words, and he yanked Yuuri up into his arms, smothering him with kisses. Somehow, though he couldn’t remember it clearly afterwards, Victor got them both home and satisfied every profane desire Yuuri thought to demand from him until they finally fell into an exhausted sleep, tangled up in the sheets and each other.

     When they woke the next morning, Yuuri had no memory of the previous day beyond the drive back from the hospital, and all the Russian skaters vowed silence and agreed _never to let Yuuri have pain medication in public again_. The only lasting effects were that Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin made their relationship public and Georgi finally agreed to let Yakov select each year’s program theme for the rest of his career.

**(Bonus:** After Yuuri’s secret nature was revealed, Victor convinced Yuuri to secretly share his uncensored thoughts with him, resulting in Yuuri regularly whispering obscenities into Victor’s ears when no one else was looking.

**Bonus bonus:** The amount of secret public sex mysteriously skyrocketed from that day on.)

Part One “Katsuki Yuuri Is Pissed Off” End


	2. Otabek Altin Is Out of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky, known to his fans as the Ice Fairy of Russia, to his (annoying-ass) friends as Yurio, and to his lover as just Yura, came to the soul-crushing conclusion that he was cursed. Why? Because his lover, known to the world as Otabek Altin, to his fans as the Hero of Kazakhstan, and to Yuri simply as Beka, was an out of control marshmallowy fucking flower child and no one else knew about it. To the best of the world’s knowledge, Otabek Altin was the perfect bad boy, the coolest guy in the room (no matter what room it was), the DJ, the biker—all things strong, tall, dark, and sexy.
> 
> Except that all that changed when he was alone with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooo much for the overwhelmingly positive response! It was so sweet and encouraging! This chapter is a little longer and a little more serious, but I hope you'll enjoy it and drop down again to let me know what you think. (Otayuri is my heart's love and I just adore these two sweet summer children, so I had to make this one a little more special.) You're all amazing and sweet and fantastic! Thanks again!

2\. Otabek Altin is Out of Control

     Yuri Plisetsky, known to his fans as the Ice Fairy of Russia, to his (annoying-ass) friends as Yurio, and to his lover as just Yura, came to the soul-crushing conclusion that he was cursed. Why? Because his lover, known to the world as Otabek Altin, to his fans as the Hero of Kazakhstan, and to Yuri simply as Beka, was an out of control marshmallowy fucking _flower child_ and _no one else knew about it._ To the best of the world’s knowledge, Otabek Altin was the perfect bad boy, the coolest guy in the room (no matter what room it was), the DJ, the biker—all things strong, tall, dark, and sexy.

     Except that all that changed when he was alone with Yuri.

     “Yuuuuuuraaaaaa,” Otabek crooned, rubbing his cheek against Yuri’s like a cat. “Put your phone away and pay attention to me.” His big arms were wrapped tightly around Yuri, and his legs soon followed, so that he was holding onto Yuri’s slender body the way koalas latch onto eucalyptus tree branches.

     “I need to check my Instagram,” Yuri replied, his voice deadpan. He was _mostly_ unfazed by Otabek’s childish whines, but he lifted one hand to stroke the Kazakh’s dark-as-midnight hair. (Yuri could almost hear the rumble of satisfaction rattling in Beka’s big chest as his fingers carded through the silky strands.) “Phichit is supposed to be uploading secret pictures he took of Katsudon from their time training together in Detroit, and I need to make sure to save them before Katsudon forces him to take them back down.”

     Beka huffed, and puffed out his cheeks in a ridiculous (read here as adorable) pout. Yuri would never admit it, but he absolutely fucking _adored_ this light-hearted side of his Beka, the carefree inner-child unconcerned with the opinions of others. He felt triumphant somehow, knowing a side of his lover that remained out of sight most of the rest of the time.

     Despite that, though, a big part of Yuri also wanted other people to know what a child Otabek Altin could be. Why? Because everyone who ever heard about their relationship immediately commented on how _cool_ and _strong_ and _suave_ Beka was. And what lovely adjectives did they choose to apply to Yuri? Pretty. Sweet. Cute.

     Bullshit.

     Yuri was not _sweet._ Yuri was not _cute._ He was the fucking Ice Tiger of Russia. He was not about to be treated like some frilly fucking _five-year-old_ in a sparkly pink tutu.

     So he decided that the only way to even the playing field was to reveal what an adorable fucking marshmallow his sweet Beka really was.

     Easier said than done.

     Beka had a poker face like none other, and he _never_ let it slip in public. Yuri didn’t think Otabek was necessarily trying to hide his softer side from the rest of the world; more like he wasn’t comfortable enough around anyone other than Yuri, his mother, or his little sister to let the icy façade fall away. Yuri could understand and respect that, really, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was being treated like a glorified Pomeranian (a cute, harmless, breathing accessory) every time the two of them appeared together in public.

     At first Yuri had tried to be subtle about his attempts to reveal Beka’s softer side, whispering Otabek’s favorite corny puns to him while they stood surrounded by the elite at a black tie event or suddenly flashing Otabek cat pictures while they chatted up sponsors during meets. When Otabek failed to respond to the little nudges Yuri gave, Yuri decided to ramp things up a notch, referencing specific instances of Otabek’s silliness while flirting with him in public. It hadn’t taken Otabek long to pick up on it and turn it into a game just for the two of them.

     The first time he did it, they were at a fundraiser gala supporting cancer research. He and Yuri had stepped out onto the small balcony to get some air while they chatted up a potential donor. Another rich entrepreneur had called out to the first man, distracting him momentarily, and during that little flash of time, Beka had shot Yuri one of his funniest expressions. Yuri had busted up, but by the time the donor had turned back around, Beka’s poker face had fallen firmly back into place, and Yuri had scrambled to find a plausible excuse for the giggles still wracking his frame (luckily, both Katsudon and Victor had imbibed much too much alcohol by that time, providing Yuri with an easy out). Ever since then, Yuri and Otabek had tried to catch each other out, but Yuri had never managed to clue anyone else in to Beka’s true self. Never did an event go by that the two of them didn’t play their secret game, and Yuri knew he was only falling deeper and deeper in love with his one and only secret-partner-in-crime Beka.

     Until the day that someone besides Yuri _did_ see Beka’s real self.

     The picture showed up out of the blue, sent via group chat to all of the skaters that had banded together during Yuri’s first Grand Prix Final. It was a perfectly clear shot of one of Beka’s stupidest faces (a personal favorite of Yuri’s), captured from a distance with what picture quality suggested was a high-resolution phone camera. At first the teasing was merciless, and Yuri had spent most of the time picking fights with their (mostly) harmless group of friends. When people started commenting on how cute Beka’s true face was, though, Yuri found himself feeling more and more on edge. As the teasing died down to be replaced almost completely by admiration, a dark wave of… _something…_ rose up in Yuri. He began pulling back from Otabek, refusing to play their game, cutting off the easy intimacy they’d shared only weeks before. He didn’t laugh or tease the way he had before, and the more Yuri pulled back, the more withdrawn Otabek’s own behavior became, the tension between them growing tighter and tighter until finally the inevitable happened: something snapped.

     They were all at the rink, practicing for a competition that was only a few days away. Mila had claimed the ice to do a full run-through of her routine, so the other skaters were standing off to the side in small clusters, chatting about the new season and what they were all aiming to achieve that year. Yuri had managed to ignore Otabek quite thoroughly the entire time by talking technique with their mutual friends, and was in the middle of one such conversation when it happened.

     One second Yuri was chatting with Victor about the quad flip Katsudon had landed perfectly in practice that day, and the next he was being dragged along to the abandoned changing room at the back of the rink. As soon as they slammed through the door, Yuri found himself completely captured, crushed between the hard stone wall of the locker room and Otabek’s big body. Beka’s chest, though warm, had hardly any more give against Yuri than cold bricks at his back did. But Yuri had only moments to register those confusing sensations before Otabek’s mouth was crushing his, Beka’s lips forcing Yuri’s open so that he could shove his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, sweeping it across the palate just the way he knew his Yura liked it. A shiver rolled down Yuri’s spine, but he couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or fear. Possibly both.

     He turned his head and forced out a halting, “Beka, what—” but Otabek’s mouth was on his again and his big hands were everywhere at once and Yuri’s head was spinning so fast that he couldn’t _feel_ anything, couldn’t _register_ anything that wasn’t Beka’s body on his body. By the time they broke for breath, Yuri had forgotten the picture, had forgotten the situation, had forgotten his own _name._ When he was in Beka’s arms, he was only Yura. Nothing else mattered then.

     Beka’s lips were still tracing Yuri’s throat when Yuri’s muscles relaxed and he melted completely into Beka’s embrace. Yuri laced his arms around the taller man’s neck and surrendered his weight to him completely.

     “Have you come back to me, Yura?” Otabek murmured, his hot breath caressing the sensitive shell of Yuri’s ear and neck. Yuri trembled, but he managed to nod, squeezing Beka’s neck a little to prove it. Then it was as if all of Otabek’s strength faded and he slid to his knees in front of Yuri, his posture all but screaming exhaustion and defeat. Nevertheless, Otabek’s hands clutched Yuri’s hips, refusing to let go as he rested his forehead against Yuri’s stomach.

     “I thought I’d lost you for good,” Otabek whispered, and Yuri felt a suspicious warmth blossoming across the midriff of his t-shirt.

     “Beka,” he whispered, horrified. “Are you crying?” Otabek’s shoulders tensed and he refused to lift his face, but he said nothing. Yuri felt agony shoot through his chest.

     “Oh, Beka,” he moaned, sinking to his own knees so that he could look his lover in the face. He felt tears pricking behind his own eyes now. “Don’t you know that this is all because of you? Because I love you _so fucking much_ that even letting others see a _picture_ of you being so perfect made me so jealous and scared that I thought you were gonna leave me? That’s all this was, Beka. I was just bracing myself for the pain of losing you. Because you’re so beautiful and perfect that I knew someone better was gonna come along and steal you away from me. And I didn’t want to wait around to see that happen.”

     “Don’t you know me better than that by now, Yura?” Otabek rumbled, his voice shaking and eyes wet with pain. “Haven’t I told you I love you thousands of times by now? Haven’t I proved to you over and over again that you’re the only one for me? You always have been. It’s _always_ been you, ever since the first time I laid eyes on you at the barre in dance class.” Yuri felt so ashamed that he couldn’t keep looking into Beka’s eyes. He dropped his head and pressed his face into Otabek’s shoulder.

     “I’m so sorry, Beka. I’m so sorry. I love you so damn much. Please believe that. I was just so scared. I knew that if anyone else ever saw you that way, they’d love you, just like I do. And I got so scared. I’m so sorry, Beka. Can you forgive me?” The agony and anxiety were still tearing the inside of Yuri’s chest to shreds and he felt the panic attack building, waiting to hit.

     “Don’t leave me like this again, Yura,” Otabek murmured, squeezing Yuri hard against his chest. At those seven little words, the tension melted out of Yuri’s body and he returned Otabek’s embrace, squeezing every bit as tight as his lover did.

     “I promise I won’t as long as _you_ promise not to let anyone but me see you making that face again. Those faces are only for me,” Yuri mumbled, his voice still rough with emotion as he lifted his face and pressed his trembling lips to Otabek’s.

     Laughing a little in his softest, shakiest voice, Otabek returned the kiss. “Deal.”

 **(Bonus:** Otabek and Yuri going for a full-on make out session in the locker room until Victor tromps in without knocking to announce that his darling angel Yuuri just landed the most perfect quad flip in the history of mankind and that if Otabek and Yurio didn’t want to be left behind, they’d better get their sorry rears back out on the ice.

 **Bonus bonus:** Otabek and Yuri more than making up for the interruption at Yuri’s apartment that night, during which Otabek finally asks Yuri in his softest marshmallow voice to move in with him full-time. And Yuri coming back with an adamant _“fuck, yes.”)_

Part Two "Otabek Altin is Out of Control" End


End file.
